Voices
by Zanzibar1
Summary: A wandering voice offers Inuyasha a chance to change his past. If he takes it, then he will happily live the rest of his days with Kikyo. If he doesn't take it, the quest for the jewel shards will continue, and he will have met those he now calls friends.


_Author's Note: Please review at the end! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Why do we have to do this? I mean come on! The site name is fanfiction for crying out loud!_

**Inuyasha…Inuyasha…What would you do if you had a chance to change what happened 50 years ago? What would you do with those 50 years of your life that you missed? What would you do if I offered you this chance?... Call and I will hear…**

Inuyasha woke with a start. The fire was still going in the middle of the group and everyone was sleeping soundly.

_Was it all just a dream? Was what that voice was saying true. Is it possible that I could go back and stop Naraku? _His gaze swept over Kagome and it stopped transfixed by the sight of her. _But what would happen to Kagome if I did such a thing. Would she never exist if Kikyo didn't die with the jewel inside of her, then would Kagome never be reborn?_

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling okay?"

He focused back on Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kagome didn't say anything more, but he could see that she didn't completely believe him.

_I suppose I could see what would happen, but could I come back to this time if it turns out for the worst? Is that possible? Is either choice possible?_ _Whoever you are, please could you give me the answers to these questions? I wish to know that if I choose to take this chance will I be given the chance to choose to come back to this path?_

…

_Nothing…It must have been a dream after all. _

He closed his eyes and tightened his crossed arms around Tetsugai.

**Inuyasha…What is your choice? Do you wish to take this opportunity?**

_**I don't know, but maybe I'll give it a shot. After all I don't care for Kagome in any sort of loving way.**_

**Heh heh…your wish is my command. Welcome to your new life.**

* * *

"Inuyasha," a voice called, "Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha blinked as the sunlight entered his opening eyelids.

_Why am I lying down? Where's the Tetsaiga? _

"Inuyasha, get up you lazy boy."

_Is that…no it can't be…Kikyo?_

His eyes opened up completely and sure enough he found Kikyo sitting next to him beneath blooming cherry blossoms.

"Inuyasha, I've wanted to ask you something," she commented, looking up at the blossoms petals flying around in the wind.

He sat up with one knee drawn to his chest and his arm wrapped around it holding him up in a sitting position. He looked around in confusion.

_What's going on? How am I here? Hold on…_ he took a sniff of the wind that was blowing from Kikyo to him…_She doesn't smell of grave soil, dirt, or death. She smells…alive! Then I've gone back in time. 50 years ago. _

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hmmm…oh, sorry Kikyo. I'm listening."

"Would you like to be human? I can use the sacred jewel to make you human. The power required for that accomplishment would destroy the jewel and we could spend our lives together as humans without the jewel ruling our lives."

His mind clicked into place. This couldn't happen. If she were to take the jewel where it wasn't protected, then Naraku would destroy them.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I can't. At least not yet. There's something I need to do first," he confessed.

Kikyo looked away from the half demon.

"Oh, I see."

Inuyasha stood up and his hand went to his side where the Tetsaiga usually rested, but he didn't have it at the moment. He left Kikyo sitting among the cherry trees and bounded away over the grass.

_Naraku attacked Kikyo when she was going to meet me, so that means that he is probably still Onigumo at the moment, but he'll sign his life away tonight. If I kill him now, then Kikyo and I can stay together and not hate each other. And Kaede…She won't lose her eye and she'll grow up with her sister. First things first, I need to find and kill Onigumo and I need to do it when Kikyo isn't around otherwise she will kill me instead._ An image of Kagome flickered into his mind and he hesitated. _What will happen to Kagome? Will she still be born? We won't meet in 50 years, so does that mean I'll never meet any of the others? Even Koga? Well, I probably wouldn't mind not knowing him, but still… Do I really want to do this?_

He continued walking in the direction of Onigumo's cave arguing with himself about what he truly wanted. He stopped as the smell of burnt flesh surrounded him. Looking into the darkness of the cave he frowned in disgust.

"Whatever got into you to take care of such a disgusting man, Kikyo?" he asked.

"Sister? Are you there?" a younger voice called.

Inuyasha peered into the darkness and spotted the small figure of Kaede. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course. She would be here taking care of him. That's just perfect."

Kaede came out of the cave to investigate and found Inuyasha standing there.

"Oh, it's you."

Inuyasha's brow twitched in annoyance. "What do you mean, it's me? Is there something you don't like about me?"

"Well, you have been trying to steal the jewel, you're a half demon, and you have been stalking my sister."

"I haven't been stalking your sister! And I have yet to even touch the jewel, so therefore I haven't stolen it. And there is no way for me to change that I'm a half demon." _At least not until I kill Onigumo._

He walked into the cave startling Kaede. "Hey!" she protested and followed him inside.

He ignored her and came upon the prone figure that was wrapped up except for one eye. His face wrinkled in disgust at the sight.

"You're pathetic, Onigumo," he scoffed.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Onigumo asked, his one good eye swiveling to meet the Hanyou's gaze.

"That won't be any concern of yours once I'm finished with you," Inuyasha snarled raising his right claw.

Onigumo laughed, "And what have I done to you to deserve this treatment? I don't remember ever stealing from a half demon."

Inuyasha growled, "It's not what you have done, but what you will do."

Kaede gaped at him. "That's no pretext to kill someone! Inuyasha stop this!" Inuyasha ignored her and Kaede bristled in anger with a small mix of fear. "I'm going to get sis'! Ye' hear me Inuyasha! I'm going to get Kikyo!" she threatened.

She raced out of the cave shouting for Kikyo. Inuyasha smirked. "Like she could get Kikyo here before I kill you."

Onigumo chuckled, "Well, if you are going to kill me, then get it over with already. What's stopping you? As you can see I can't resist. I'm completely paralyzed."

Inuyasha swiped his claw down in an arc towards Onigumo's throat, but stopped when his first talon barely pricked through the bandages. Inuyasha grimaced at his own hesitation to destroy the one who had caused them so many problems. He tried to force himself to kill the man once more before pulling away and straightened.

"I've never agreed more with Miroku. I'm an idiot."

He looked down at the bandaged figure and turned away in frustration and annoyance.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's stern voice echoed from the outside of the cave.

"Hold your fire, Kikyo. I didn't do anything," Inuyasha responded.

Kikyo entered the cave and looked in Onigumo's direction. Onigumo's eye swiveled to her face and followed her movements as she examined the tear in the bandage Inuyasha made in his attempt to kill him.

"You were going to kill him yet you didn't? Why?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Hell if I know, but maybe it's better this way. Even if not everything is in my favor. Kikyo, I accept your offer."

Kikyo turned to him in surprise, then beamed. Kaede looked between the two of them in confusion. Inuyasha lifted a hand in goodbye to Kikyo.

"Good bye Kikyo…until tomorrow." _When you seal me for 50 years and die only minutes after. Heh, what would you do if I told you that you would die and be reborn in another girls body with the jewel centuries later? Would you still seal me to the tree and burn your body with the jewel? I guess we'll never find out. Take care._

He didn't look back as he left her to tend to Onigumo.

**Well chosen. Kikyo wouldn't have been able to use the jewel to change you into a human. It would have created a mindless monster and she would have been trapped alongside the priestess who created the jewel. **

"Who are you? Why did you send me back to this time?" Inuyasha demanded.

…

"Why did I even think that the voice in my head would answer my questions?"

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha jerked awake and looked around in astonishment.

"Geez, it's about time you woke up," Shippou commented

"Since when were you a deep sleeper?" Miroku asked.

_Was that really all just a dream? No, it was way too real. I have no clue what happened, but I now know that I have no regrets. Kikyo is a part of my past. Kagome is a part of my future. _

Inuyasha shrugged and turned his gaze upon Kagome with a small smile on his face.

Shippou leaned towards Miroku's ear and whispered, "Why is Inuyasha smiling? Is he drunk or poisoned or something?"

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

"Inuyasha? You okay? Cause you are really starting to freak me out," Kagome said slowly inching away from the half demon.

Inuyasha suppressed a chuckle and looked away. _I should tell her. As for Kikyo she can go rot in hell and I won't be joining her._

"Kagome, come with me," he requested.

He stood up and headed into the forest with Kagome following. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all looked at each other and quietly agreed to follow and eavesdrop.

_I know the others will most likely follow, but at least they will be discreet about it even with my sense of smell._

He stopped once he couldn't see the others anymore and turned to Kagome. She was looking at him suspiciously, like he was going to say something about Kikyo.

He sighed, "Kagome. I realized that I haven't been exactly the best about keeping Kikyo at a safe distance. I realize now in my mind and heart that Kikyo is dead and she isn't coming back. That's why I wanted to well…"

He looked straight into her eyes and closed the distance between the two of them within a matter of strides. He embraced her pulling her body against his. His face was inches from hers and he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers.

She jumped, startled by the half demon's behavior, but relaxed into his embrace and even returning it.

Meanwhile just behind a couple of trees Miroku held Shippou where he couldn't see what was happening and he and Sango watched in amazement.

"Wow, I never imagined he would…" Sango started.

"Yeah, since I met them they were constantly bickering. Of course the feelings were there, that was obvious from the start."

"Well, I hope they don't plan on going past that stage anytime soon. That would get a slight bit awkward," she commented.

Miroku gaped at her, "Sango! I never thought you would think of them in that way!"

She rolled her eyes. "They're in love. You never know what might happen."

"True, true, but still!"

"Come on."

She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away to leave the two in peace. Shippou quietly complaining about Miroku not letting him see.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was first to pull back from the embrace. Kagome panted slightly and looked up into his face with a smile.

"Wow, I guess I really did feel something for you, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise."

He laughed, "Well, at least you weren't crushing on a dead girl."

Kagome giggled, "Yeah, I guess there is that."

_Author's Note: Just another cute Inuyasha one shot I thought up of. No, I don't know who the voice in Inuyasha's head was. I just thought it would add a mysterious flare to it. Guess we'll never know. Maybe it's the voice in my head telling me to write all these stories. Yikes, that's a creepy thought... Please review!  
_


End file.
